


【锤基】Loki的游戏

by Eggi_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggi_shi/pseuds/Eggi_shi
Summary: 练手的PWP，雷3衍生，别带脑子看（





	【锤基】Loki的游戏

“我遇上了一个大麻烦。”Thor对Loki说。  
整个房间都被恶趣味的装修成粉色系，而Thor正全身赤裸的呈大字绑在房间中间的圆床上。Loki刚推开门，踢腾了半天还是挣脱不开的Thor就一副哦弟弟终于来救我了的表情看着Loki。  
但Loki只是轻轻地把门关上，并且还“啪”的一声从里面反锁住。  
“What the hell？”Thor终于意识到这可能是Loki搞的鬼，毕竟他是在喝了昨晚宴会上弟弟给他的酒之后才不省人事，醒来后就已经是现在这样的状态了。  
就说Loki怎么会突然乖巧地给我敬酒呢，索尔在心里埋怨自己大意了。  
“Thor。”Loki如同以往一样优雅地踱步到床边，饶有趣味的欣赏着哥哥的肉体。  
完美的胸肌，完美的小腹，然后是，完美而巨大的阴茎。  
Loki露出洁白的牙齿，刻意咬住一侧下唇，然后用舌尖快速扫过，使得原本粉嫩的双唇显得娇艳欲滴。接着，他俯下身子，在兄长的耳边轻语：“今天我们换个玩法。”  
Thor把弟弟的小动作清清楚楚的收入眼底，shit，他在心里暗骂，平日里他最受不了的就是Loki这样引诱，这让他恨不得把Loki压在身下操到软成一滩。Loki在他耳边带来的温热气息喷到敏感的耳朵上，让Thor忍不住浑身一颤。但这显然只是个开头。  
“哇哦。”Loki低头看着Thor下半身傲然挺立的巨物，唇角勾起一个戏谑的微笑。  
没等Thor反应过来，Loki的手就握上了Thor的阴茎。接着，就是一个缠绵的深吻。Loki的吻技显然还是略带生涩，但感受得出他努力的在Thor口腔中舔舐着，然后颤悠悠地挑逗着Thor的舌头。但很快Loki的主动权就消失了，Thor强有力的引导着Loki的舌，使得双方换了个位置，Loki很快就变得呼吸急促，不得不跟随着兄长的节奏。  
Loki意识到情况不对，于是在Thor用舌尖灵巧地摩擦着他的牙齿时，狠狠地咬了下去。  
“嘿……”锐痛使得Thor叫出声来，随着血腥味在嘴里荡开，痛感也渐渐消散。看着兄长吃痛的模样，Loki不得不在心里赞叹了一下把Thor绑起来真是个好主意。  
“游戏可不是这么玩的。”邪神最重要的一点就是，嘴头千万不能输。  
Loki一边用手套弄着Thor的阴茎，一边沿着Thor的脖子一路吻下去。  
手里的巨物逐渐变得滚烫，Loki满意地看着自己在Thor身上留下的红色吻痕，接着轻轻用尖牙咬了下他的耻骨，引出Thor一声闷哼。  
Thor在Loki的服侍（他认为这是服侍，但Loki不这么想）下，顶端开始渗出透明的液体，不过这远远不够，接下来Loki就含住了Thor的阴茎。  
Thor的尺寸确实令人吃不消，虽说这不是Loki第一次给兄长口交，但他依然感到有些吃力。因为Thor被绑在床上，Loki不得不趴下来，双手摁着Thor大张的双腿根部，费力的一次次自己抬起又低头。这比平时累多了，Loki在心里想，下次不能把他绑在床上，得想个舒坦点的方法。  
就在Loki专注于自己嘴上动作的时候，Thor终于弄开了缚住自己胳膊的布条。——Loki居然用布条，也太轻视奥丁之子的神力了，Thor转动了一下有些酸痛的手腕，在心里想着。他虽然挣脱了手上的束缚，却并不想那么快就结束弟弟的游戏。这还是弟弟第一次在两个人的私密生活上如此主动。虽说Loki的牙总是会不经意地撞着Thor的巨物，再加上他不知道从哪学的，居然还边吞吐着边用手搓弄着旁边两坨柔软的团子，但这不能忽视的快感依然足以让Thor决定再多享受一会儿。  
Thor的阴茎上已经布满了Loki的口水，在屋里昏黄灯光的照耀下显得淫靡不堪，但却是依然硬的吓人，没一点要射的意思。比起这个，Loki的嘴唇倒是更红了，整个口腔都弥漫着一股男性荷尔蒙的味道，唇边更是留下了一圈水渍。  
Loki的下半身早已挺立起来，满脑子都在渴望更进一步的索求，但这与他要和哥哥翻个个儿的初衷相悖。他终于意识到哥哥平时所做的事是多么艰难，这会儿他只想念被填满的快乐。  
Thor看到弟弟被情欲染红的脸颊从他的胯间抬起，他终于忍不住坐起身来。  
“你怎么……唔……”没等弟弟的话说完，Thor就握住Loki的下巴，让他靠近他，然后用舌尖粗暴地撞开他的牙齿，和他的舌头缠在一起，直到发出啧啧的水声，而Loki憋得呼吸急促为止。  
Thor一边把弟弟亲得荤八素，一边解开了缚住脚腕的布条，然后用现成的材料把Loki的胳膊束到背后，打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
这时候Loki已经没有心思再去想谁在上面谁在下面的问题了，他在心里默默告诉自己巴基的话不能乱听，听了也不能照做，因为结果证明他只需要Thor的一个吻就亲的软成一滩水，只能听任摆布。  
Thor把二王子抱起来，轻柔的放到床上。  
“你真是没一点长进。”他温柔地抚摸着Loki的脸。Thor觉得自己真是爱死这张清秀的脸因为欲求不满而涨得通红的样子了。  
Loki这下知道自己不适合做上面的那个了，虽说他并不想承认这个事实。出于别扭的倔强，邪神并不打算和哥哥搭腔，反而迂回地选择了扭动自己的腰肢，眨巴眨巴眼睛望着Thor。Thor看到他那副样子——蒙上一层雾气的绿眼睛看着自己，从喉头发出断断续续的轻哼，这一切都令他原本就尺寸惊人的阴茎涨的更加惊人。  
Thor把Loki的双腿掰开，用他的巨物故意撞着Loki的阴茎，看着它们轻微歪向两侧然后又摆回。接着他也含住了Loki的阴茎。与Loki生涩的技巧不同，Thor灵巧的舌头围着Loki前端的部位绕着圈，时而收紧口腔，挤出空气，时而又鼓起，把同样滚烫的东西全部含住。  
“唔……唔嗯……”Loki没忍住叫出声来，他还在心里埋怨自己怎么就学不会哥哥的技巧。但这还没完。  
Thor用手指放进弟弟柔软温热的口腔搅弄着，直到离开时手指和口腔牵出一道细细的银线。接着，他就把被口水包的反光的两根手指塞进了Loki的后穴。  
Loki整个人都僵了一下，他的腰肢随着突如其来的刺入而前挺，和床铺呈现出一道弧线。  
“这才是你喜欢的，弟弟。”不等Loki作出反驳，Thor就又亲上Loki的嘴唇，他的唇包裹着Loki的唇，一次一次地彼此交融然后又分开，两个人都大口地喘着气，把Loki本来要说的话全都融化在亲吻之中。Thor的手指并没有在里面停留太久。就在Loki因为手指离去而带来的空虚感难过时，更加粗壮的东西插了进来。  
突然被填满，Loki既痛苦又愉悦的发出了一声喘息，酥麻沿着尾椎一路骇进四肢，甚至激出眼角几滴泪水。高温紧致的内壁紧紧裹着Thor的巨大，让Thor也忍不住也发出一声低喘。Thor把Loki的腿抬成M状，用力地撞击着，Loki浑身上下使不出一点力气，被撞的前后摇晃。  
“啊啊……哥哥……慢、慢一点……啊……”  
Thor并不理会弟弟的话语，这一般都是瞎说的。雷霆之神早就习惯了Loki口是心非，在他们第一次做爱时，因为Loki止不住地流泪和喊停，心疼弟弟的Thor听话的停下动作，接着却又是Loki哭喊着要Thor填满他。不久之后Thor就从史蒂夫那里学到一个中庭的成语——欲拒还迎。谁又能想象得到Loki在床上是这样的欲拒还迎呢？Thor一边在心里这么想着，一边还不忘用手接着上下套弄着弟弟的阴茎。  
九浅一深的节奏令Loki不可抑止地浑身紧绷，只能含糊不清地吐出一连串的呻吟。Thor对弟弟的身体太过熟悉了，他轻轻朝上一顶，就换来Loki哭颤着喊着不成语句的吟喘。  
“啊……不行……顶到了……你轻、轻点……嗯……””  
“Loki，呼……放松，放松一点。”Loki控制不住自己内壁的痉挛和收缩，紧紧地吸附着Thor的巨大，令Thor的呼吸也乱了节奏。他大力揉捏着弟弟柔软的臀肉，把它们挤压成各种形状。接着他又用指尖轻轻在Loki的铃口处放出一点儿电流。  
“不——呜……”随着一声尖叫，Loki的小腹上就多了一滩白浊的液体。然后再Loki控制不住自己后穴的挛缩之中，一股热流也涌进了他的身体。巨物滑出时发出“噗”的一声，Loki体内的Thor留下的液体没有了堵塞物，沿着股沟流出，弄得床上一片濡湿。  
Thor俯下身抱住还止不住颤抖着的Loki，手穿过他的黑发，温柔地抚摸着他的头顶，然后蜻蜓点水似的在他的唇上留下一个吻。Thor想起前几天Loki总是去找斯塔克和巴基商量些什么，再加上这屋子的装修风格，说是斯塔克的恶趣味可能更服帖些。不知道史蒂夫和帕克是什么情况，他边把弟弟揽进怀里边想，虽说他很享受今天这个有些小惊喜的过程和结果，但他还是觉得中庭人花样太多，会把Loki教坏。  
“下次，还是跟我回家吧。”Thor低头亲着Loki散发着洗发水香味的发丝，低声说。


End file.
